<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you know? by PrussianPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595982">Did you know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince'>PrussianPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama &amp; Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu regrets confessing<br/>Kenma regrets rejecting<br/>Tsukishima regrets lying<br/>Kuroo regrets everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random scene that I  need to get out of my head :&gt; no proofread happened so yeah enjoy the error and mistakes with a little correct things :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hair may be the weirdest thing he saw in his entire life, but he loves it. The texture, the stiffness, the owner, he loves everything about him.</p><p>Tsukishima met Kuroo during their high school days as the noisy captain of the volleyball club. He's only first-year back then, and Kuroo's third year. Tsukishima told himself not to get attached, for it will only hurt him once he graduated and soon will be out of reach.</p><p>If only his heart listened.</p><p>"Tsukki!" He hates that voice. "I told you volleyball club would be exciting!" Hinata beamed as he sprinted through the corridors towards them.</p><p>Why does their school even require them to join clubs? Tsukishima finds it a pain-in-the-ass. "Can't I just pick Chess or board games that do not require much energy? I'm not like you stupid." He replies as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Hinata whined like a child. "That's boring, and wouldn't be more fun if we are all together?" He pouted, which makes the blonde grimace.</p><p>"For God's sake! That's the point Hinata. I don't want to be with any of you." He answered in annoyance.</p><p>Yamaguchi flinches as he hears Tsukishima answer. "Tsukki, calm down." He awkwardly said.</p><p>Tsukishima might push them away, but his friends knew that he would still be someone they could lean on. "Tsukishima-san, Hinata-san, Yamaguchi-san!" They all turn around and saw Hitoka running towards them, waving. "I already listed you and Kageyama-san in the volleyball club." She happily announced.</p><p>The blonde's brows furrowed. "You what?" He almost squealed. "Hinata!" He knew right away whom to blame.</p><p>Hinata chuckled nervously. "The seniors told me to recruit at least three, and they promised to teach me jump serve." He answered honestly.</p><p>Tsukishima grumbled. "You got Kags, Yams, and yourself? Oh my... Hinata, you are insane!" He finally said before walking away from them.</p><p>Hinata frowned. "What's his problem?" He spat.</p><p>"His brother lied because of volleyball, you know? That's why he hates it that much." Yamaguchi answered.</p><p>Now, Hinata knew how fucked up he was. The next day is club day. Half of their school time will be given to meet their clubmates and facilitators. If there is no attendance, Tsukishima would not even bother to come. He came inside the gymnasium, and there are not many members, only fifteen or more. Hinata was not hard to find since his bright orange head pops out from everyone else.</p><p>The three males are surprised to see Tsukishima joining them. Hinata was about to speak, but Yamaguchi hushed him. "Just don't." Hinata nodded sadly.</p><p>Three seniors came and introduced their selves. Now, look at that raven. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, and I am the current captain. Along with me are the vice and janitor." The other students laughed.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" He loudly said that it almost hurt the captain's eardrums.</p><p>Tsukishima now noticed the two are twins. "I am Miya Osamu, and the other one, who is not my twin is Atsumu." He introduced. Their eyes meet, and he smiled at him.</p><p>He hid his face out of shyness. "So yeah, we have no new second years? Only first years." Kuroo said as he read the application forms. "Five, huh?" He chuckled as he saw the orange head. "Nice job Sho-Kun!" He beamed.</p><p>Hinata straightened up and tried not to cry from the overwhelming feeling. "Good morning! I'm Oikawa from my second year, and I am a setter, so please can we Identify who wishes to play the role?" The brunette beamed.</p><p>Kageyama's ears perked up and went to him. "Ah, nice one." Atsumu chuckled. "Middle blockers go to captain while servers and libero go to me." He smiled widely.</p><p>Tsukishima does not want his attitude, and so he went to the captain. "Wow, you're tall." The half-Russian praised.</p><p>"Coming from you," Tsukishima replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Nice lineup, we got these baby with long legs." Another brunette, Futakutchi, said.</p><p>He hates it there. He can't keep up with everyone's energy. The only people he appreciates are Suna, Kenma, and Osamu. The rest are all killer sirens in the midnight. "You have skills. You played before?" Suna asked as if he's fascinated by Tsukishima's blocks.</p><p>The blonde only nodded in response.</p><p>After the short introduction and identifying their position, Tsukishima found himself hanging out with Suna every break time. They became best of friends at Tsukishima's group started to get jealous.</p><p>One practice at the gym and Suna seems to be teasing the blonde to the raven third year. Well, the three of them are raven. "Tsukishima, let me see your blocks," Kuroo commanded.</p><p>Atsumu sets while Osamu spikes, he touched it. "Rally!" Atsumu yelled, and some of the second years joined to continue the rally. Tsukishima was stuck with the experienced, and he's losing it.</p><p>His blocks might be weak, but his reading blocks are sharp. He manages to synchronize himself with Kuroo that rarely happens to anyone. "Spike it hard!" Atsumu yelled toTerushima as he sets the ball to him.</p><p>"Shit." Kuroo cursed, knowing how hard can the boy spike. Tsukishima eyed the ball, and he remained down. It is a dump. Kuroo's eyes widened as he did not see that coming. The rally continues.</p><p>Kuroo's team wins. "Tsukki!" The second-year greeted him on how good he was on reading blocks. "You nailed it, better than I expected," Suna said.</p><p>"Now, if you all want to be that good, keep up," Kuroo told the first years, especially Lev, who is a middle blocker too.</p><p>On their way home, Hinata would not stop blabbering how good Tsukishima read the attacks. "Observation is the key, dumbass. Also, keep your eye on the server and not the ball." The blonde said.</p><p>"Noted!" Hinata beamed.</p><p>Tsukishima's phone vibrated and expected Suna, but it was unregistered.</p><p>
  <strong>UNKNOWN: You did great earlier, let's be friends.</strong>
</p><p>His brows twitched and replied.</p><p>
  <strong>Tsukishima: Who are you? And where in the world you got my number?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UNKNOWN: I have the record list, baby.</strong>
</p><p>He slightly gasps as he realized who keeps the club's list.</p><p>
  <strong>Tsukishima: I don't intend to be friends with someone as noisy as you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo: Ah, you're extremely smart, Tsukki!!! But Sadly I don't accept no as an answer, got it? See you tom. take care, moonshine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tsukishima: I don't take orders from others, and no nicknames please. take care too, Kuroo-san :)</strong>
</p><p>Tsukishima cursed the world as he got trapped from Kuroo's strong arms the next day. "You don't know how to listen to your senpai huh." Kuroo disappointingly said.</p><p>"Kuroo-san! It is beyond club time, so please don't bother me!" He spat as he tries to free himself from the grip.</p><p>The captain let go of him and watch him catch his breath. "You did great yesterday, Tsukki, and I want you to join our official team for the inter-high." Now, that is something surprising. "It is already my last year already, and I at least want to get to the finals." Sincerity was in his voice, and Tsukishima could hear it.</p><p>He will regret this. "Yeah." He answered, making Kuroo leap in joy. Inter high players practice thrice more than club members, and they also practice during weekends. It is an advantage for Kuroo to make fun with the blonde.</p><p>Break time, and everyone collapsed on the floor. It has been weeks, and the blonde started to be fond of Kuroo's clinginess and nosiness. It was a surprise that his best friend, Kenma, tolerated his presence for a long time. "Tsukki, don't speak of me so bad like that." Kuroo pouted.</p><p>"Then, stop acting like a fucking immature." He faked a smile before entering the bathroom to wash their sweat away.<br/> <br/>The first day of inter-high, and everyone is hyped. Hinata could face the opponents with Atsumu's serves, but he could face the world with Kageyama's serve.</p><p>As usual, they are the spotlight takers, but when their last battle to the nationals came, Tsukishima grabs it and owned it. Ushijima is five times stronger than their past opponent, and his arms could break by blocking it.</p><p>It has been their routine to good luck each other, but today is different. Kuroo embraced the blonde as if it would be their last. Tsukishima pushed him away. "I did not come this far just for you to lose hope." He hissed before storming out of the locker room.</p><p>Tsukishima needs to prove to Kuroo that he can do beyond his limits, just one block, and he would slap his senpai. Ushijima Wakatoshi, one of the strongest spikers, got blocked by a new first-year is impossible, that became possible. The whole gym died in silence as the ball dropped on the opponent's side. "Tsukishima!" That one last point made them step to the spring high.</p><p>It is just one block for them, but it is everything for Tsukishima. To celebrate their victory, they drink even if the majority of them are underage.</p><p>Osamu eyed Kuroo as he keeps on forcing Tsukishima to drink more. Knowing the captain, he let it slide off.<br/> <br/>Failing does not mean the end. After the inter-high, they are now back to their academics. Until now, Hinata blames himself for getting sick. "Hinata, it is already done. We exceed our expectations, we came farther than our goal, and that is enough." Tsukishima said with guilt in his voice.</p><p>Tsukishima is someone you can always lean on during the deepest part of your life.</p><p>There are no longer practices, and the team rarely interacts, as well as Kuroo and Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Graduation came, and it would be the cutting of ties, or so he thought. "I like you," Kuroo confessed.</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't see you that way," Kenma replied, breaking Kuroo's heart.</p><p>He had no one but Tsukishima. For two long years, he has Tsukishima. In those years, they remain in contact, hanging out and drinking for Kuroo to forget his first love. He was there, and he saw how he struggled, and he helped him. But now, he was the helpless one. He's helplessly in love with the broken man and chose to hide it.</p><p>When Tsukishima graduated, he almost did not recognize the twins because of their dyed hair. Of course, Kuroo can't be absent. "Congratulations." Kuroo kissed him in the cheeks that surprised everyone.</p><p>He accepted the flowers and greeted the raven, still flustered from the kiss and flowers. "You don't have to give me this, but thank you, anyway." He said.</p><p>Kuroo smiled. "Tsukki, you are someone who stayed when I lost myself. Now that I found myself again, will you stay with me still?" Yamaguchi knew something happened, but not this.</p><p>"Of course, I am your friend," Tsukishima answered nervously, trying not to hope the wrong thing.</p><p>"No." Kuroo shakes his head. "Tsukishima Kei, I want you to be my boyfriend, my lover, my other half." He specified to make it clear as a crystal.</p><p>Tears flowed out from his eyes unexpectedly. "Yes." Tsukishima chuckled and felt the older man's embrace.</p><p>"I love you, Kei." Tsukishima turned red and embrace back his now boyfriend.</p><p>"I thought I would never have the chance to say this. I love you too, Tetsu." He replied, still in disbelief of what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo met his mother and brother, and now that Tsukishima's living in Tokyo for his college, their parents agreed for them to share a home. It is not like one of them would get pregnant anyway.</p><p>Their relationship went smooth and almost perfect, the two are a match made in heaven, and very compatible with each other. Tsukishima would often experience breakdowns from academics, but Kuroo handles him perfectly.</p><p>For their first anniversary, Kuroo gave Tsukishima a guitar since he's been itching to have one before. While the blonde gave the raven a sports shoe and a new phone that's worth half a million yen.</p><p>Kuroo was so overwhelmed he almost did not accept, but the blonde insisted. For their second anniversary, they made a deal to rather have a date than to give gifts. It is just a small date and trip to the beach, enjoying each other's presence.</p><p>Tsukishima has been living in paradise ever since he and Kuroo got together, and things just got better and better each day. Tsukishima knew that one day, the payment of this happiness would come, but not this soon and worst.</p><p>He's writing notes from the board when his eyes sight suddenly went blurry and felt a piercing pain in his head. His block mates called his name, but he can't remember what happened next.</p><p>His mother collapsed as the doctor talked to her. "As you said, his father suffered the same illness. I am quite convinced that he inherited it from him." He said sadly.</p><p>Akiteru helped her mother sit on the chair and comforted him. "Mom, please." He also cried.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei is diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes that he inherited from his father. "No wonder he suddenly lost so much weight." She cried.</p><p>"We will try to aid him as long as we can, but ma'am, we know how scary his sickness is. He could do better today and might die tomorrow, so as long as he has it, please be ready." The doctor finally said before leaving.</p><p>Kuroo got into the hospital so late because of his work. "Akiteru-san, where is he?" He worriedly asked.</p><p>The older man leads him inside the room, where he saw the sleeping beauty. Tsukishima was naturally thin, but he did lost weight this past few weeks. Akiteru told him everything and the possibilities of what may happen. </p><p>"Hell no, we going to accept that." He replied. "Aki-nii-san, please tell me he has a chance, right? He needs to live." Persistence is in his eyes.</p><p>Tsukishima opened his eyes and saw his parents. He got up and got confused. "Mom? Aki? Tetsu? Why are you here in Tokyo?" He asked in confusion. Then, he realized that he's in the hospital, with a needle stuck in his hand. "What happened?" He asked.</p><p>The three remained silent, still thinking about how to tell him. Tsukishima is naturally weak and can easily be sick. It is not the first time he got confined. "Are you hungry? You should eat." Kuroo smiled as he walks towards his boyfriend.</p><p>He frowned. "Tetsu, is it worst?" He pouted.</p><p>Kuroo smiled. "What can't you handle, huh?" They both chuckled and nuzzled their nose together.</p><p>After a day, they can't keep it from him already. His eyes teared up, knowing that he may live for only a year or might be a week. He embraced Kuroo tightly, scared to let go. "Tetsu, please tell me this is a dream." He cried.</p><p>They all hope it was only a dream.<br/> <br/>The blonde is already confined for a month, and Kuroo gets busier more every day. His hospital bills are expensive, and everyone is working. Even Kuroo is helping with the budget. It was pretty lonely in his room, and he wants to go back to his old life.</p><p>He tried to stand up and went to the windows. He missed the view of the colorful outside world. After standing for a minute, he felt tired and tried to went back. He tried to reach for his bed, but his knees suddenly felt weak, and almost collapse on the ground. Thankfully, someone caught him at the last minute, and the impact of his fall did not hurt that much.</p><p>"Tsukishima-san, what are you doing?" He asked.</p><p>He recognizes that voice. He looked up and saw that familiar dark gray hair. "Samu-Kun?" He blinked several times as he helps him to stand up. "What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.</p><p>Osamu easily carried him and gently place the blonde on the bed. "Kuroo-san told me that you got hospitalized a month ago, so I visited." He answered. "And what are you even doing? You might even get worst by being reckless like that." He sounds like a mother scolding her son.</p><p>"I just really miss the fresh air, and all I can see is white snow," Tsukishima explained.</p><p>Osamu smiled as he got an idea. "Wait here, okay? Move, and I'll not let you eat the strawberry cake I made." Tsukishima's eyes glistened. When he came back, he has a wheelchair pushing inside. "Let me get you out first before eating, okay?" The blonde nodded like a puppy.</p><p>Once they stepped out of the building, Tsukishima inhaled every fresh air there has. He never likes bright colors and places, but today is different. He stretched his arms up and tries to reach for the sky. "Do you think I'll go up there? Or hell?" He chuckled.</p><p>Osamu flicked his forehead, making him sit properly. "You'll stay here, stupid." He replies as he watches the blonde caress his forehead.<br/>For a minute, Tsukishima wants to believe him. "Don't you have anything to do today?" He asked.</p><p>He hummed and nodded. "I am the owner, you know, so I have people working for me." He answered.</p><p>Tsukishima was amazed. "You're that bigtime, huh?" They both chuckled.</p><p>After catching up, Osamu brought him back to his room and feed him his favorite sweet. "I used different ingredients to make it sweet, so you don't have to worry about the sugar." He noted.</p><p>"Next time, bring me some onigiris too, okay?" Osamu smiled and nodded.</p><p>Like any other day, everything has an end. It has been a week, and his family rarely visits him. Osamu was the only person who became consistent in his visit.</p><p>One morning, Tsukishima's eyes got worst. He can't see with or without his glasses. The doctor checked him up and told his mother that his illness is already damaging most of his body parts. Tsukishima is getting blind each day.</p><p>The only remedy that he has is to see his friends and family before his death, and now, it was taken away from him too. It has been two months, and he can still see them. Hinata came home from Brazil, Kageyama skipped his training just for him. Yamaguchi visits him every second week along with Yachi. They're there in front of him, his main friends.</p><p>He thought he would feel pity from them, but Hinata is someone you would never feel sad about. The door opened and revealed his long-time boyfriend. "Tetsu!" Joy is obvious in his eyes, too sad he would soon be blind.</p><p>Kuroo embraced him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Sorry for not being able to visit. Work is getting tough each time." He explained the blonde only nod.</p><p>Everyone watches how Kuroo treats Tsukishima like a baby. They are a real match made in heaven. Tsukishima might be smiling, but deep inside, he's scared to forget what they look like. He wants to remember them before he dies. He does not want to die seeing darkness the whole time.</p><p>Days passed, and Tsukishima is slowly realizing what is happening. His days are numbered, and his eyesight is getting worst. Every time he wakes up, it's more blurry and cloudy. He cried. He knew this would happen, but it is so fast he can't cope up. Osamu has been bringing him outside, but it is now pointless because all he can see is fuzzy.</p><p>A shadow of a man went in front of him and cupped his face. "Your eyes are the most beautiful things I saw in my life. Please don't cry." He could slightly see him.</p><p>For a minute, it gets clearer. He smiled. "Osamu, you don't have to say those kinds of things." He forced a smile.</p><p>"I said it because I want to." He said as he let go of his face and sit on the bench in front of the wheelchair. "Kuroo-san will take a leave for a day, so you better not cry. He would never like to see you like that, okay?"</p><p>His face remained stoic and nodded. Why is he even staying? Why is Kuroo even here now that he's useless. He wanted to ask him, but he just can't. "Samu..." He mumbled. "I don't want to die." His voice cracked and cried.</p><p>The older man came and embrace him. "Tsukki! You are not allowed to die, understand? The only thing that gets worst is your eyesight, believe me." He said as he caresses the blonde's skinny back.</p><p>It was a lie. Tsukishima looks like a stick with skin, and just eating makes him feel tired already. A little move and he'll run out of breath easily, and he is now being treated like a bedridden. He hates it.</p><p>Kuroo spent his whole day with the blonde. He feeds him, helps him in the bath, cleans his teeth, savors his remaining time, they did his routine together, and Osamu can't hide the pain of seeing Tsukishima happy with his friend.</p><p>It was already nighttime, and Kuroo is tangled with his boyfriend in the hospital bed. The once smooth and soft skin he touched is now gone. It is now all hardness and roughness of his ribs and spine he could feel in his back. "Kei..." He whispered, and the blonde only hummed in response. "I want us to get married."</p><p>Tsukishima opened his eyes, but all he can see is dark. "That's so pointless..." He answered. He's dying, can't even see a thing. Why bother marrying a man like him?</p><p>"Why? Kei, I love you, and that is all it matters, right? You love me, right?" Kuroo looked down and hold the skinny hand on his chest. "Just hang on, okay? When I come back, we will get married. Legal, illegal, I promise I will, okay?"</p><p>He always believed him, and so he hanged on. It has been a month, and everything is getting more worst and painful. Tsukishima no longer wants to eat, take medicine, or even sleep. His mother has been crying because he is now getting worst and helpless. She can't bear to see his son like that.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to live?" Akiteru asked. "Kei, you need to help yourself. We are all fighting here with you. Everyone is waiting for your recovery, please." Tears came out from his eyes and embraced his brother.</p><p>Tsukishima embraced him and cried as the image of his brother came to his mind. He misses seeing his annoying features. The next day, Osamu feed him with his special recipe of onigiri, and he did eat a lot regardless of how tiring it is for him to chew. "You get better every time I taste it," Tsukishima said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"You think I'll fall for your lies? Tsukki, you have no taste bud." Osamu chuckled as he wipes Tsukishima's face.</p><p>"Oh come on, my tongue is only reserved for your cooking." It has been weeks ever since he laughed like that. "How's Kuroo-san?" He asked, making the older man frowned.</p><p>"Good, still working for your future." He lied, but he made it sound convincing. Tsukishima baited anyway. "The moon looks so beautiful." The blonde frowned. "But it looks so sad because it is alone in the night sky," Osamu said as he stares at the blonde.</p><p>Tsukishima sighed. "Seeing nothing does not mean absence. The stars are there. They are just too far from the earth for people to see with their naked eye." Osamu rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Such a nerd." Tsukishima frowned. "Of course I know that. There would be someone who will stay with the moon, even if people can't see it." He almost whispered.</p><p>Osamu sent him to sleep and finally leave his room. He breathed heavily and tried not to cry. "You are only torturing yourself." He wiped his tears as he heard his friend's voice.</p><p>"If he's happy with him, then I don't mind suffering." He chuckled to Suna, who's been waiting for hours outside the room.</p><p>Osamu loved him for so long, even before Kuroo does. Until now, Suna is blaming him for not confessing back then even before Kuroo does.</p><p>Days passed, and he could hear him again. "Kuroo-san, I missed you." Joy was obvious in his voice.</p><p>Like Kuroo promised, he proposed to him. "Kei, will you marry me?" Of course, he said yes. People in the room cheered for them, even Osamu. Kuroo inserted the golden band with a diamond ring at the center, but it was too big for him. Still, Tsukishima loved it.</p><p>Tsukishima smiled all day and even became talkative at some point. His friends are aware that he won't last long, but still, they treated him like they have forever to spend with him.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Tsukishima knew he'll die anytime soon. He's smiling, and Osamu finds it bothersome. "So happy that he proposed?" He asked as he fixes the medicine on the side table.</p><p>"No." He's now too weak to speak. "Sa-" He breathed heavily. "Want..." Osamu sat on the bed as he tries to figure out what he is saying. "Home." He heavily exhaled.</p><p>"You can't. You need to stay here so you can get better," Osamu answered.</p><p>Tsukishima weakly shakes his head. "It is...O-kay." He replied.</p><p>With that statement, Osamu knew he accepted his fate already. It took him time and several arguments to Akiteru before bringing him home, to Kuroo and Tsukishima's home.</p><p>He could see the persistence in Tsukishima as he stands from his wheelchair and forced himself to walk in front of their door with the help him. Tsukishima opened the door and smiled. If he was not holding the blonde, Osamu rushed in to kill the raven.</p><p>Kuroo backed off from the smaller blonde, and pulled his pants up quietly, and let Kenma wear his clothes. Tsukishima would have died if he was not blind.</p><p>He grips Osamu's hand and breathing. "I'm home." He almost whispered and tried to walk inside. "Tetsu- work- right?" His breaths got heavier every time he speaks.</p><p>"Yes," Osamu answered as he glared at the raven. "Kuroo-san is working hard right now. Seeing you when he comes home will be a great surprise for him."</p><p>Tsukishima giggled. "Yeah."</p><p>Tsukishima is blind, not deaf.</p><p>Osamu carried Tsukishima to the bed and let him rest. "Hungry? Thirsty? Anything you want Tsukki?" He asked, but the blonde only shakes his head. "Aki-nii-san will be home with your mom later. They want to make sure you will be all right here at home." He said.</p><p>"Home... better." The blonde's eyes softened.</p><p>He's at the edge of crying. Osamu can't believe that Kuroo has been cheating on his dying fiancé after proposing to him. "You should sleep while waiting..." He can't even say his name now.</p><p>Tsukishima pointed out the cabinet beside them. He may be blind now, but his memories of his home are still clear to him. "Get... box... top." He said.</p><p>He went to the cabinet and searched for the top area for a box. It was well hidden behind, and he carefully pulled it out of place. He sat beside the bed and opened it. His eyes widened as he discovered that these are all letters for Kuroo, and they are hundreds of 'Did you know. He opened some of them and discovered that all along, Tsukishima knew he's sick. "You knew... We could have prevented it. Why did you?" Osamu's voice cracked.</p><p>"Write... for... me." Tsukishima breathed.</p><p>It may be his death wish right now, so he did. "Tell me what to write." He told him.</p><p>"Dear Tetsu... Sorry if I can't make it to our third year." Tsukishima gave his all to speak. "You are now... finally free... from me. I hope... You and Ken...ma, end up... together." He breathed heavily.</p><p>Osamu raised his head. "Tsukishima?" He said under his breath, but the blonde only smiled at the void.<br/> <br/>It is now his third day he stayed at home, and he wished Kuroo to talk to Kenma before he dies. Osamu stayed at the room's window as Tsukishima talks to the people in front of him.</p><p>"I'm glad you want to see me," Kenma said awkwardly.</p><p>Tsukishima smiled. "Thank you... for... always... staying..." He exhaled. "Beside... Tetsu." Kuroo and Kenma's eyes widened.</p><p>Did he know? They both look in Osamu's direction and give him a warning and questioning look, but he only shakes his head as an answer.</p><p>His frail hands stretched out. "Kenma- hands." Kenma gave his hand. Tsukishima the ring in his ring finger, and it fits perfectly. </p><p>"Kei, what are you doing?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>Kenma started to cry as his guilt swallowed him whole.</p><p>Kuroo kneeled and hold into Tsukishima's hand, crying his heart. "Baby, I'm sorry. I did not mean to." Tsukishima weakly smiled, shedding no tear for him.</p><p>He took a deep breath. "I loved you... Tetsurou." His eyes remained open, and staring at the blonde male in front of him.</p><p>Osamu hid his cries as he saw Tsukishima's heartbreaking ending, he deserves better.<br/> <br/>Osamu is given a chance to see Tsukishima at the morgue before placing him in the casket. He looks so frail, weak, yet satisfied. "You look dull." He mumbled before pulling a box from his pocket and opened it. He got the golden band and inserted it on Tsukishima's ring finger. It fits him perfectly.</p><p>Among the white roses, one sunflower stands out. Osamu did not cry at the funeral like the others. Tsukishima's better dead than living with Kuroo's lies.</p><p>"When will you give him?" Suna asked Osamu, who remained calm and collected.</p><p>Kuroo was there, along with Tsukishima's close friends and family, but not Kenma. Most of them are crying and weeping, for he left the world too early. But for Osamu, God only shortened his sufferings from this cruel world. "I can't talk to him right now." He answered.</p><p><br/>The house was never the same without the blonde. It was quiet, terrifying, and hard to breathe. Kuroo has been living in it alone ever since Tsukishima got confined, but now that he's dead, it changes a lot.</p><p>Every corner of the house reminds him of the blonde, and he'll go crazy if he stayed too long in it. His conscience is killing him every night, and every time he would close his eyes, he can see the blonde. Kuroo then decided to stay with his parents until he is okay.<br/> </p><p>Today is supposed to be Kuroo and Tsukishima's third anniversary, and the raven brought his favorite flowers and cake for them to celebrate. He sat on the grass and pick up the box above the tombstone. "What? Is this your gift to me?" Kuroo asked as he opens it.</p><p>He slightly gasps as he scans the box of envelopes, and it is full of 'did you know that started from that date when they met until the day of his last breath. He opened one and reads.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Did you know that I love the texture, the stiffness, and the owner of that hair? For the love of God, how can you make a bird's nest look so hot? I love every word that you say, every touch you make. I start to wonder who am I before this life to be loved by someone like Tetsurou.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Did you know that I felt sad when I saw you speaking to Kenma-san once again? You look happy with him. I wish you can smile at me like that too.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Oh God, he knew it all the time."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Did you know that I came home when you brought Kenma-san home? You keep on saying you love him until now. It hurts like hell, but I knew this time would come.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Did you know that the first time you confessed to me is when we drink together? You told me you like me because I always there for you, but I know deep inside Kenma is still the one you want.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kuroo cried as he felt stupid.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Did you know that I regret nothing even if you only used me? The moment you asked me to join the inter-high. I knew you are someone that needs to be cherished, and I am happy that I was given a privilege to do that.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tears spilled as he read more of his letters, it was a hundred, and he spent his whole day reading them. There is only one left. He wiped his tears before opening and reading it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Dear Tetsu, Sorry if I can't make it to our third year. You are now finally free from me. I hope you and Kenma end up together. I'm sorry if I hide the fact that I am sick. Because Tetsu, I can't leave you, and this is the only way where I can let you go. I remember vividly that you once told me that you approached me because you thought you are the raven third year I liked but did you know it was not you?'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'It was Osamu-Kun. And I want to thank you because at least, just before I died, I got to confessed to him. I can't blame you if you did not become faithful to me, because me too. I indeed stayed loyal throughout our relationship, but at the very last of my breath, I hoped it was Osamu that I was talking to.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He cried silently as he felt so stupid. Can he blame him? Osamu was the one who stayed when all he does is work and cheats with his childhood crush.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'If you are reading this on our third anniversary, I hope that you are happy now because I already do.'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>